


После этого кружка мы сваливаем

by PrInSe_Kiro



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: Кук - это не подросток-ботан, за которого ее обычно все считают





	После этого кружка мы сваливаем

Заводной биток с кантри-мотивами доносится из колонки девушки. Долгожданные выходные. Можно расслабиться, ведь по привычке все уроки на учебный день сделаны были еще вчера, прямо после обеденного разговора с матерью. 

Стоп, не думать об этом. Не сегодня. Хочется расслабиться и отдать в этот день себе. Пару раз топнув ногой по полу в такт песне, Тарани встает с постели, где сидела с телефоном, подбирая дорожку треков на утро. Предки уехали к родственникам, дома остался один брат который особо не будет нагружать мозги подростка лишними головомойками. Еще пара притоптываний в такт музыке и девушка уже направляется в ванну, чтобы принять утренний душ и умыться. Колонку берет с собой, нет ничего лучше, чем пританцовывать и подпевать в душе. 

– Круг и еще кружок, и мы сваливаем, – поет вслед за певицей Тарани, снимая с себя пижаму и забираясь в душевую кабинку. – Я бунтарка, прикинь? – И несколько покачиваний бедрами в такт музыке. Девушка ощущает себя так свободно в этой узенькой кабинке, ограничивающей ее со всех сторон. Но тут ее никто не видит, не будет осуждать за странные танцы, которые, вероятно, совершенно не вписывались бы в ее образ…. 

А! Не думать об этом! Расслабиться и отдаться себе – позволить музыке и телу управлять, отключи свой мозг, Кук! Будь наконец-то той девчонкой-подростком, которой всегда хотела. 

Девушка врубает прохладную воду, продолжая покачиваться в такт музыке, но уже не только бедрами – всем телом. Слегка взъерошить волосы на распеве, намочить их, подставляя голову под струи воды, немного запрокидывая голову, чтобы ополоснуть и лицо. Певица вновь заводит припев, под который хочется двигаться, быть свободной, той самой бунтаркой, чьего парня хотят усадить в тюрьму. Тарани усмехается, все же как ей подходит эта песня. 

Еще некоторое время Кук в такт музыке водит руками по телу, словно находясь в задрипанном клубе (в котором и в жизни не была, но вполне себе представляет как они могут выглядеть). Чувство свободы смешивается с еще чем-то, что Тарани не может точно охарактеризовать, но это прямо-таки зажигается где-то в центре ее тела, расходясь до кончиков пальцев. Что-то, что заставляет ее продолжать выполнять странные движения, выходя из кабинки: она по привычке не заматывается в полотенце, а лишь смотрит на себя в зеркало, на свои движения, чувствуя, как это нечто загорается еще ярче.

До чего девушке нравится это! Правая нога отчетливо отбивает ритм, пока девушка закрывает глаза, запутывает пальцы в волосах, откидывая голову, отдавая себя всю этому чувству, а тело продолжает двигаться, будто само по себе. 

Тарани знает, что танец складный. «Иначе и быть не может» – говорит она себе, вытягиваясь всем телом для того, чтобы взять нижнее белье, а затем, уже в ритм следующей песне девушка одевается.

Выходит из ванной совсем по-женски, без свойственных ей подростковых ужимок, покачивая бедрами и головой в такт музыке из колонки в руках. Видел бы ее кто сейчас, наверное, посчитал бы, что в Тарани Кук – девчонку-ботаничку, которая толком разобраться в себе порой не может и от того чувствует себя совершенно не в своей тарелке – вселились духи ее далеких Африканских предков, или украли инопланетяне и закодировали на своей летающей тарелке, странными зондами.

От своих же мыслей девушке становится смешно, и она заливается счастливым смехом, заходя в комнату. А музыка тем временем меняется: новая дорожка уже не такая заводная, в ней чувствуются гитарные рифы, придающие песне некоторой «панковости». Хочется смеяться еще громче.


End file.
